Been Gone For Far Too Long
by IrrevocablyInLoveWitDraco
Summary: Draco’s parents suffered from a horrible fate at the hand of Lord Voldimort. Draco was to go into hiding and he did…Until his heart ached so much to be with his love.
1. Ch 1

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE! Story yes, Characters NO!**

**Summary: DM/GW, BZ(boy)/LL- Draco's parents suffered from a horrible fate at the hand of Lord Voldimort. His father had always prepared for every possibility and had acquired quite a plan if things should ever occur. Draco was to go into hiding and he did…Until his heart ached so much to be with his love.**

**Disclaimer again… all lyrics in this songs belong to Avenged Sevefold-Gunslinger.**

**She sat at The Leaky Cauldron with her two best friends, one of which was his best friend. She missed him. It had been 2 years now and she still ached to the very core of her being to feel his touch and his love for her. She dreamt of him so much that it became impossible to get a proper sleep at night. This of course was not to good for her work as head reporter to The Daily Profit. She was falling behind in her work she was so distracted. He boss knew the situation and tried to accommodate her. He offered her vacation time. She deserved it. She hadn't taken a single day off since she started working there 2 years ago.**

"**You should really think about it Gin. I mean he's right, you need to take care of yourself. You know you can come stay with us for 2 weeks and get a new scenery going. Maybe it'll clear your head and give you new ideas for columns," Blaise suggested.**

"**No, I need to work. It keeps me from going crazy," Ginny replied stubbornly.**

"**No, it's DRIVING you insane. Come on Ginny, Blaise and I would love to have you. There's a lot to do around the Zambini Manor and I for one could use the company when Blaise is at work. And the kids would LOVE to see u," Luna added.**

**Blaise and Luna had married 3 months after graduation. They now had twins. A daughter named Lynette Ginevra Zambini and a son Landyn William Zamibini, 1 years old. Both with deep tan skin like their father hazel eyes and light brown hair. Adorable, they were her god children and she loved seeing them as much as possible. She just hadn't much time to spend with them lately. She knew what Luna was doing. She was using her lack of time as Aunt Ginny to get her to say yes. **

"**Nice try Luna…And as much as I love them little stinkers I have to work. He told me I had till after lunch to tell him my decision. So…I guess when I get back I'll be repeating myself for the hundredth time. You would think a girl could just have time to heal. I mean I LOST THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!"**

"**You didn't lose him. He will return for you. You know this. He will when it's safe," Blaise tried to reassure her patting her hand.**

"**Don't patronize me Blaise. I know what he promised and that was 2 years ago. What am I suppose to do? Just sit her worrying everyday and every night. I MISS HIM! I can't do this. I can't wait anymore. I am so broken without him, I don't know how to live my life. Maybe its time to let him go?…Maybe it's time I moved on," she was now crying. **

"**No! Do not give up on him Ginevra! He is in just as much pain as you are. He is! I know he is! Draco may be a selfish bastard and all but one thing I know for sure, He loves you more than anything in this world. You are all he has. Well aside from Luna, the kids, and I. He will return to you. Please don't give up."**

"**Blaise are you listening to yourself, you haven't spoke to him since the day he left. How do you know he hasn't moved on. How do you know he hasn't found another love to be with? How do you know I'm not sitting her fooling myself into believing that he could still love me or want to be with me after all this time?"**

"**Just trust your heart…" And with that said Blaise apparated.**

**Ginny sighed deeply, staring into the spot where Blaise just was. Tears streaming steadily down her face. **

"**He's not trying to hurt you. He's just trying to be both of your friends'. Draco does love you, ya know? He will be back for you. You just have to have faith."**

"**I know. I know! It's hard and neither of you can understand where I'm coming from because you aren't the ones that lost each other," she paused wiping the tears. "I have to go. I have to get back to work."**

*********************************

**Back at the office**

*********************************

**She knocked at her bosses door and waited patiently for an answer.**

"**Come in."**

**She opened the door and entered the room almost too confidently. She made her decision. She was working and that was that.**

"**Sir, I've decided to stay and work. I don't need-"**

**He cut her off. **

"**I wasn't asking Ms. Weasley. I told you, you're taking a 2 week vacation this year. You should make your plans by the time you get back from lunch."**

"**No sir, you said make your decision your vacations 2 weeks this year. I decided I don't want a vacation. I want to work".**

"**Well, as it stands…you're taking a vacation for 2 weeks to get yourself together or your giving your two weeks notice today. Which do you prefer?"**

**Ginny couldn't believe her ears. Eyes wide mouth wide open, and then the tears came.**

"**I'm not resigning my post. I am the best reporter you have-"**

"**As of lately I beg to differ. You're taking entirely too long to write anymore. You have trouble coming up with ideas. Your column has fallen in stats. I just can't let the paper suffer Ginny. I'm sorry. Take the vacation it will do you some good. Please. I know your potential, you know your potential and right now you are living up to yours," he said as gently as possible.**

**She wiped furiously at the tears and took a deep shaky breath. **

"**When does this vacation begin and end?" She asked weakly.**

"**Tomorrow. I suggest you gather the last of your article and get it to me by 5. It's due out first thing".**

"**Yes sir," she turned to go.**

"**Ginny, take care of yourself. You deserve it."**

**Ginny returned to her desk, finished the last paragraph of her column and put it in the finished shoot that sent it directly to her boss's desk. She gathered her belongings and left to her flat. **


	2. AN Read!

Authors Note!

Please read and review. It's been quite a long time since I attempted to write a story. Tell me what you think! I will be updating as much as I can most likely everyday or every other depending on work. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. 2nd one will be up tomorrow. Hopefully by then I'll have at least one review so I have some inspiration to keep the story going, Hell I might just add another chapter soon.


	3. Ch 2

Disclaimer: Still not mine!

Ginny paced her flat. What was she suppose to do for 2 weeks. That would be 14 days of torture that's for sure. Maybe she should take Luna and Blaise up on their offer. Atleast for a few days. She could always go home and get some attention from her parents. Her mother would be sure to comfort her the way she deserved. She sighed deeply as she sat down on her bed. She looked at all the pictures that held her and Draco. They were her rocks to get through the day. She could see his face and the smile he would give to her. The smile that ONLY she got. No one else aside from Blaise and slightly Luna had ever seen Draco the way she had. He never let his guard down for anyone until she got through to him somehow. She missed him so much. She asked herself everyday why…why me? Why him? This was definitely not fair.

She pulled a piece of parchment and a quill from her desk and began to scrawl her letter to the Zambini's.

**************************

Blaise and Luna,

Tell the kids I will be there tomorrow. I'll explain later.

Love Gin

**************************

She rolled in up and sent it with her owl aquamarine, Draco and had bought her for her birthday 3 years ago.

She packed 2 weeks worth of clothes and things she may need while she was gone. She even put the picture that sat by her bed of Draco and her into her bag. After she was packed, she decided that she needed a long soak in her tub full of lavender and chamomile.

The next thing she knew she woke up laying in the tub.

"Must've fallen alseep," She wondered aloud.

She got out wrapped her towel around her and made her way to her wardrobe to gather some pajamas. She never wore her own. She always wore t-shirts she accommodated of his and pajama pants or boxers she ended up taking with her after their nightly visits at Hogwarts. She put the emerald silk pants on and one of his white t-shirts and climbed into bed. She blew him kisses and fell fast asleep.

*************************

The Next Morning

*************************

Ginny woke up to the smell of coffee being brewed. She rolled her eyes, Ron must be there again. She rolled out of bed pulled her long thick waves up into a messy bun and stumbled into the kitchen.

"Hello darling. How are you feeling this morning? I figured you would procrastinate due to the whole thing between you and Blaise yesterday so I decided to come get your up and going, " Luna smiled handing her a cup full of vanilla hazelnut coffee. It was an American thing that Draco had introduced to her and now she just couldn't live without it in the morning to get her going.

Ginny smiled at Luna widely.

"You shouldn't have. Thanks though. I wish I had a house elf to just have my coffee ready and waiting for me when I get up in the morning, "She laughed.

"Well, Draco's house elves are waiting for you to call upon them ya know? He did leave instructions with them to specifically tend to everything you need and it's been two years. Blaise and I try to visit enough that they don't just leave because of abandonment. It's just creepy there and I don't really like letting the kids there with all them ghost around now."

"I can't go there. It's too hard. The ghost of Lucius hovering isn't pleasant. He may have come to tolerate me in his life but in death he may just torture me more. Besides, being there and Draco not with me…I just can't".

"Maybe it's exactly what you need Ginny. Maybe Laying in his bed smelling his pillows and crying into his blanket is exactly what you need. I know it's hard but you need to live Ginny. You're not living your life anymore. You're living in a shell. Draco asked you to wait for him and his love not wait to resume your life. Just think about it ok?"

Ginny nodded, topped off the last of her coffee and went to get dressed. She dressed in a pair of skinny dark stretch denim skinny jeans and a green hooded cashmere sweater with a white laced cami underneath. She left her hair down only pulling in half up with a pump in the front. She put her green flats on grabbed her stuff and met Luna in the living room to floo over.

**************************

Zambini's

**************************

Blaise and the twins were in the front sitting room waiting for them to return.

"Hello my angels…Aunt Ginny is here to rescue you from these boring parents of yours"

The kids turned from their toys saw whom the voice belonged to and ran to her laughing.

"GIIIINNN!" they baby talked.

She scooped them up hugged them tight and kissed their foreheads.

"I've missed the two of you. My how you've grown. What I have now are giants…"she giggled and stomped around. "Fe Fi Foe Fum, I smell the blood of two magical children!"

The twins laughed and ran from her screeching when she finally caught up to them.

"Yummy tummies!" She blew raspberries on their tummies while they laughed.

Blaise and Luna looked on fondly. Ginny was great with the kids. She deserved to have her own someday. She deserved to have the family they both knew she craved. If only Draco would come back. What was he waiting for? The remaining DeathEaters had been caught and given the dementors kiss, didn't he know this? There was not a single DeathEater in all of Europe. The wards that surrounded Europe from them was too strong for them to even attempt to get in… Blaise's eyes went wide. That's it!

"Luna, I think I know why Draco hasn't come back…"

"Why?"

"The wards! What if Draco took the mark that night? He wouldn't be able to get back into all of Europe."

"Yea but you don't know that he did…"

"He very well could have. No one was there to say otherwise."

"Yea but no one was there to say he did either."

"Lucius!"

"I'll keep an eye out here…you get to Malfoy Manor and see Lucius."

"Ok, be back soon love…" With that he kissed her forehead and went to the floo.


	4. Ch 3

**Authors note: First, I know I haven't been writing Zabini and I've been writing Zambini… believe me I had no intentions of the M being there it just sort of comes out. LOL! I will try harder in the future to keep from slipping. Second, more background on the story will happen in the flashbacks…it's getting there infact there will be one within the next 2 chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, Not mine.**

**Lucius was an awful man in life, as the ghost of Malfoy Manor, bound by some unfinished business, he was even more of a bastard. It was usually hard to locate him too, he really didn't like to be bothered unless he found someone he REALLY didn't want in his home. Blaise was ok, Narcissa and Blaise's mother were friends of the sort , as well as, Draco and Blaise were friends.**

**Walking around for nearly 20 minutes calling for Lucius, he found him in his study near the dungeons. **

"**Quite your cat calling would you!" Lucius scowled.**

"**Well, I need you to tell me some important information. I've been searching for you. You could do your ghostly business and try to check whom comes in your house."**

"**What is it?"**

"**I need to know if Draco took the mark that night."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because if he did, he wouldn't be able to get past the wards into Europe."**

"**No…It's one of the reason's Narcissa and I were murdered…Well that and he found out that I knew that Severus was a spy for the light."**

"**Hmm…then, maybe he just doesn't know its safe to come back," He wondered aloud.**

"**Whom are you talking about?"**

"**Your son. Thank you I will be getting back home now."**

"**Yes of course, everyone has things to attend to and I'm bound to these bloody grounds. I loved my house but not this much."**

**With that Blaise was gone.**

*****************************

**Ginny sat watching the kids play while Luna tended to other things she needed to get done while the children were under close eye. She sighed deeply and wondered what it would have been like if Draco and her had children. What they would look like…**

******F/B******

**There they sat under a tree by the lake, his back against the trunk. Hers against his chest. Sitting there in each other's company was always the best.**

"_**Draco, you know…twins run in my family. Not just with Fred and George. So there is the possibility of us having twins if we shall ever have children."**_

"_**That's fine with me love. You will be a great mother to my children someday."**_

"_**So that means you want me to be the mother of your children. Does that mean you want me to be your wife someday as well?"**_

"_**Of course. You will make an excellent Malfoy. I mean, aside from your brother and his awful friends."**_

"_**Hey now, they're my friends too. Ron's just Ron, you shouldn't let him bother you so much. Besides, the more you hate him the more chances you have of our children resembling him. You don't want that do you?" She laughed**_

"_**BLOODY HELL!!! No, I would kill myself."**_

"_**You can't kill yourself, I need you," she turned and looked into his eyes.**_

_**He kissed her forehead, she closed her eyes reveling in the comfort his kisses held.**_

"_**I need you too love."**_

_******END*****_

**Blaise entered the room looking around, shaking her out of her daydreaming.**

"**Where's Luna?"**

"**Study? I think…"**

"**Oh, be right back. Trying to figure out something really important."**

"**That's fine. The kids and I are going to head outside to get some sunshine. Plus, I saw that AWESOME playground you have out there. It's a kids wet dream," she giggled.**

"**Yea, that was Luna's design."**

**Blaise went off in search of his wife, while Ginny got the two little ones ready to play outside on the amazing play set that their mother's imagination had constructed. They played for nearly 2 hours before Luna and Blaise came to check out the fun.**

**Meanwhile***********

**.*******************

**Blaise found Luna in her study writing something.**

"**Luna my love, good news. No mark. Bad news, WHY in the world is he not here with her?"**

"**Maybe he moved on Blaise. Maybe he just doesn't want to be with her anymore?"**

"**No! I know that he loves her. Draco with Ginny, was like heaven to him. No one has ever made him so happy. I need to find him. I think I'll be taking a few trips this week."**

**Luna sighed shaking her head,"You have a family to tend to Blaise."**

**He scowled in her direction. If looks could kill, his would have surely put her 6 feet under.**

"**Ginny is family! Draco is family! They are all I have left!"**

"**Excuse me?! What do you call me and those 2 children of ours?"**

"**Aside from you 3!"**

"**Your digging a hole!"**

"**You're being a bit insensitive to not only my feelings but your best friends too."**

"**I'm going to check on my children," with that she left.**

**Blaise followed her close behind. They argued rarely and even when they did they NEVER let it show to anyone…especially the children.**

**********************

**The 2 stood to the side watching the scene before them. Ginny held both children on her lap in the coaster swing that Luna thought would be great for her to play with them on the swing. They were laughing and cooing. Ginny too was having fun. For the first time in months she looked almost peaceful, then again, children had that effect on people.**

"**Alright, you three come inside it's time for lunch," Blaise playfully called out.**

**Ginny stopped the swing and got out of the seat with the children. A smile from ear to ear lit up her face. Luna looked on fondly, remember the first time she ever saw Ginny lit up like that.**

************************

**F/B**

************************

**It had been months now, yet still, Ginny refused to tell anyone who brought upon these shy smiles and red cheeks that accompanied her everyday. Luna suspected someone from Slytherin but couldn't figure out who it was. They were just about to head into potions class, Ginny was laughing at something silly Luna had just said. Her head turned in Luna's direction, she wasn't watching where she was going. She collided with two people who were coming out of potions.**

"**Watch it!" She scowled.**

"**I believe you weren't watching where you were going little weasel," a blonde hair boy replied coolly.**

**The voice brought a flush to Ginny's cheeks. **

"**Whatever."**

**Luna saw the exchange of a piece of parchment from Malfoy to the dark haired boy beside him to Ginny as the passed. Ginny and Luna took their seats and waited for class to begin. While Ginny thought Luna was staring off into space she quickly read the parchment.**

_**Ginny love,**_

_**Meet me in the astronomy tower tonight at 11pm. I have something I'd like to talk to you about.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Draco**_

**Ginny hurriedly put the parchment away as Professor Snape came in to begin. Ginny never knew that Luna had been reading over her shoulder that day. It was the next day when Ginny wasn't in her bed upon morning light that Luna saw that smile. The smile of pure happiness and love. Ginny came into their dorm with a smile that could light up the whole world. **

"**What are you so happy for?"**

"**Just life is wonderful, is all," came Ginny's reply.**

"**You're practically glowing what is it for real?"**

"**Ok, but you can't say anything to anyone. Seriously. For now this has to be a secret."**

"**Promise, now wipe that silly grin off and just tell me will ya."**

"**Draco Malfoy is in LOVE with me."**

"**WHAT?!"**

"**He told me last night that he is in love with me. And oh, Luna, I love him too. We are so happy together and I haven't been so happy since first year," she fell back onto her bed and giggled. "he loves me."**

**********end f/b**********

**AUTHORS NOTE: Our fabulous Draco will be coming into this next chapter or so, so please be patient. That will also be when the Avenged Sevenfold Lyrics will come into play also. Happy reading hope you like REVIEW!! I love to hear any type of feedback. It'll help me with the direction I spin this story into. So any suggestions or ideas feel free!**


	5. Ch 4

AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!

SO SO SO SO Sorry I haven't updated. Been having a few family issues and a lot going on. I will be updating VERY soon. Im hoping within this week possibly Thursday or Friday. If u have any suggestions where to go with the next chapter before I start writing it, please do not hesitate. My mind has not been on the story so Im not sure it'll be that great of a chapter. Also…future reference, IDEAS are always welcome and will be considered.

Bare with me and happy reading readers!!!


	6. Ch 4 sorry 4 the long wait ppl

Disclaimer!! Not mine as u know. Just the plot.

(avenged sevenfold Lyrics)

Blaise went in search for Draco. There just had to be a reason for why he hadn't come home yet. Maybe he was hurt or something… maybe he was locked away somewhere caught by a stray death eater or something. Whatever the reason, Blaise needed to find out not only for himself but for Ginny. She was falling to pieces and it just killed him to see her like this. He promised he would look after her for him. He searched for 4 days everywhere he thought Draco could possibly go. Finally, his search ended. He was walking through a market in the wizarding community in Paris, France, when he saw the platinum blonde hair that no one could have but him. He approached him cautiously. He was sitting at a table outside of a café reading a paper and drinking a beverage.

"Excuse me, sir, would you happen to know the time?" Blaise asked trying to disguise his voice.

"Yes," he said looking at his watch before glancing up at the guy to repeat what the watch said. "Its three thirt-" his eyes widened, "Oh shit, how did u find me?"

"Was I not suppose to?" Blaise inquired looking slightly put out by the comment.

"No, that's not what I mean. I mean to say I've been in hiding and haven't yet to get caught."

"Yeah, well I've been looking for 4 days now…Matter of fact, we've been looking for quite some time."

"We?"

"Yes, we- as in Ginny and I."

Draco's breath caught in his throat, his heart pounding hard against his chest. She still loved him. He thought for sure that she would have forgotten about him and moved on.

He didn't know if she did really but she was looking for him that's all that mattered to him.

"Ginny," he whispered. "God I've missed her so much."

"She's the reason I came to find you. Where have you been for the past 5 years?"

"Here and there. I couldn't come back until I knew for sure that no one would get to her."

"Death eaters have been gone for quite sometime. You've been gone far too long my friend and for nothing for quite a bit of that time."

Draco looked up at his friend, eyes wide, he couldn't believe his ears. He stood away from her for longer than he had to just to keep her safe and here he hadn't needed to be away that long after all. He was thoroughly pissed and sad all at the same time.

"Wha- How is she?"Blaise's face changed into that one of a protective father/ brother/best friend figure.

"She's dying inside. She longs for you so much that it just became too much for her to even work they forced her on a vacation. She doesn't eat or sleep properly and I can't see her like that anymore. So it's time for you to come home."

Draco hung his head. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of some type of plan for communication to know when it was safe. He just figured that he would hear it in the wizarding news network. He was wrong of course because they didn't broadcast about the war in this part of Europe. He chose this part because it wasn't effected by the war. He felt horrible to have put Ginny through so much. His Ginny, he loved her more than anything in the world. He'd been just a piece of himself being away from her. Finally, he would be whole again.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Take me to the wonderful woman I've been carrying this ring around for," he said pulling out a black box and opening it.

"You're going to pop the question?"

"God yes, I've been holding onto that ring since two days before graduation. I was planning on asking her the day… the day that I was to refuse the mark. That of course didn't go as planned. But, now she's safe and we need to go. Where is she?"

"Zabini Manor with Luna and our children."

"You have children? You and Luna?"

"Yes, we're still together and yes we have twins. You'll meet them. Let's go."

The two apparated to Zabini Manor.

****************************

****************************

They arrived in Blaise's study as to surprise the members of the house hold properly. Blaise walked to the kids play room where he could clearly hear the two toddlers, along with his wife and Ginny laughing loudly. Draco followed at a respectable distance waiting for Blaise to announce the surprise.

"Hello wonderful family. How are you?" He said trying to sound glum.

The two women looked up at him one with hope in her eyes and the other just unaware. The children ran and hugged their father's legs. He scooped them up hugged them and kissed them before placing them back on their tiny feet.

"So how was your trip?" Luna asked.

"Very good…very very good. I have a surprise for you all."

Ginny and Luna laughed, the last time Blaise said that he decided to dress up as the muggle Santa on Christmas.

"Not like that," He said knowingly, "I brought a guest home…Would you like to meet them?""Sure thing…better not be some male stripper because I don't know if I could handle such a scene right now," Ginny laughed.

Blaise's face turned pink with blush, "Wha- I'm not even going to ask."

Blaiseexited the room and came back in with Draco by his side. The looks on the two females faces were priceless. All was broken though when Ginny's body started racking with tears. Her sobs were quiet at first and turned into those of a sorrowful woman in mourning that was now rejoicing. Her knees gave out and she fell to them, hands over her face. Blaise's eyes were wide, Luna's filled with compassion for her best friend, and Draco looked so miserable at seeing her so heartbroken. He closed the distance between them and scooped her up his arms and held her. She clutched him against her never wanting to part again. Blaise and Luna took the children to another part of the house to let the two have some time alone. After what seemed like forever, Ginny's tears slowed to gentle hiccups and she pulled away.

"Hello Love of my life," he said touching her cheek gingerly.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you come back for me?" the questions flowed from her wanting the knowledge that her heart ached for.

"I didn't know it was safe to return. I probably wouldn't have at all had Blaise not come looking for me. Wish he would have thought of that sooner. I hear you haven't been taking very good care of yourself love. I'm very sorry for the pain I have caused you. I've missed you every second of everyday. There was not a moment that I didn't think of you."

The tears poured silently down her cheeks. She had wondered for so long if he ever even thought of her and he had been. He had missed her as much as she had missed him.

"I've missed you more than anything…I've never felt so lost Draco. I tried so hard to keep going on with daily life waiting for your return but as time passed I lost hope within myself. I thought for sure you would have moved on and bedded another or married another or even gave someone else a child…"

"Ginny, you will never have to worry where my heart stands. It'll be with you until the end of time."

She smiled at him and it took his breath away. He seized her lips in a captivating kiss. First, it being a hungry feverish kiss, slowing eventually into a passionate embrace of two people in love.

"Thank God your home," She whispered before capturing his lips once again.

"It's great to be home. I'll never leave you again…"

Yeah, you've been alone I've been gone for far too longBut with all that we've been throughAfter all this time I'm coming home to youNever let it showThe pain I've grown to know'Cause with all these things we doIt don't matter when I'm coming home to youI reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyesMy heart's always with you nowI won't question why so many have diedMy prayers have made it through yeah'Cause with all these things we doIt don't matter when I'm coming home to youLetters keep me warmHelped me through the stormBut with all that we've been throughAfter all this time I'm coming home to youI reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyesMy heart's always with you nowI won't question why so many have diedMy prayers have made it through yeah'Cause with all these things we doIt don't matter when I'm coming home to youI've always been trueI've waited so long just to come hold youI'm making it throughIt's been far too long, we've proven ourlove over time's so strong, in all that we doThe stars in the night, they lend me their lightto bring me closer to heaven with you(Bring me closer)But with all that we've been throughAfter all this time I'm coming home to youI reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyesMy heart's always with you nowI won't question why so many have diedMy prayers have made it through yeah'Cause with all these things we doIt don't matter when I'm coming home to youAnd with all that we've been throughAfter all this time I'm coming home to you

The end…. SIKE!!! Not even close although it would be a good short story. Some how I don't see it being that short though. I still want to include a proposal and a meeting between Draco and his god children. Maybe I'll end it with news of a wedding or something else. Oh can't forget there's gotta be a confrontation amongst the Weasley brothers and Draco… I dunno yet. Kind of brain frozen with writers block due to the stress of my life. ANY IDEAS PLEASE EMAIL OR SOMETHING!!!


End file.
